fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Dave (Boss Mode) (PVZ:GW3)
'''Crazy Dave (Boss Mode) '''is a special class in this game. Access to Boss Mode In order to use this class, you must pay 75.000 coins. If the players gets KO'ed it returns to the character selection screen and the team can't use this class for 1 minute. After the minute has passed, they will have to pay 75.000 again to access Boss Mode. Boss Mode Crazy Dave (Boss Mode) is a unique class for plants. It works very differently from the other classes as it is not an actual character that does combat or support up front in the battlefield, but rather, it is a flying vehicle up in the air. The point of view is also very different, as every plant and zombie present on the field can be seen through a birds-eye view of the map. Crazy Dave's RV can deploy multiple things, listed below. Crazy Dave (Boss Mode) also has the highest health in the game among the normal playable classes; with a total of 2,000 health. To gather up the resources to do actions, the player must gather sun. The sun fall from the screen at determined intervals and must be picked up with a cursor, or, if playing with the Wii U Gamepad, must be picked up by tapping on them Due to the power of the class, only one player can be Boss Mode in a team, and a sort of entrance fee is needed. When damaged, the Boss mode aircraft will (if unhurt for some time) begin to regenerate health at a rate of 20 health every second until all health is restored. It is recommended to use the Wii U Gamepad (ZeroCube version) or simply the mouse (PC version). Weapons Striking Gatling The Striking Gatling is a rapid-fire but weak gun. Every hit does 2 damage. It has unlimited ammo, and doesn't need to reload, but after exactly 30 seconds of unstopped shooting the weapon overheats, similarly to All-Star. Press D-Pad Up and this will become your primary weapon. Precision Shot The Precision Shot is a long-range attack with advanced scoping that does around 10 damage and is similar to Cactus' Spike Shot. It has 10 ammo and takes 40 seconds to reload. Press D-Pad Down and this will become your primary weapon. Rocket Cannon The Rocket Cannon is a powerful single-hit weapon that fires a big rocket that does 250 damage and 75 splash damage from all directions. It is very similar to Soldier's ZPG. It can fire a single rocket and can't reload, so use it wisely. It can be activated by pressing Ability X's button. Super Pea Cannon The Super Pea Cannon is a weapon similar to Peashooter's Pea Cannon. It shoots a Pea that does around 10 damage and 4 splash damage. It has 5 ammo and takes 50 seconds to recharge. Press D-Pad Left and this will become your primary weapon. Omega Laser The Omega Laser is a laser-like weapon that does around 3 damage per hit and that fires continuosly. It has 50 ammo and takes 60 seconds to recharge. Press D-Pad Right and this will become your primary weapon. Abilities There are 12 abilities, with each of them having an alternate form intrdouced in the More Garden Variety DLC. Ability 1: Coconut Spotting Station costs 75 sun. It can reveal the position of any zombie in a long range; it has 150 health; it takes 20 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 1: Armored Spotting Station costs 125 sun; has 500 health but the range of the spot is quite short. Ability 2: Twin Heal Flower Omega costs 100 sun. It drops quadruple the heal sun of a normal Heal Flower; it has 275 health; it takes 50 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 2: Dark Flower Omega costs 175 sun. It will deploy a bigger Dark Flower, which will costantly fire at zombies. It however has 150 health. Ability 3: Super Revive Rainbow costs 175 sun. It revives all KO'd plants in a medium area; it has 150 health and it takes 80 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 3: Super Duper Revive Rainbow costs 150 sun. The effect area is bigger, but has only 20 health. Ability 4: Ultra Cherry Bomb Strike costs 225 sun. It drops 20 big Cherry Bombs that insta-kill zombies. It takes 20 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 4: Corn Bomb Striker costs 200 sun. It drops 10 corn bombs that insta-kill zombie, but the explosion of the corn bombs is bigger. Ability 5: Garden Drop costs 250 sun. It will drop a Garden (which will act as a Tombstone: it will keep spawning Weeds and more Weeds). It has 500 health. It takes 100 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 5: Vase Drop costs 150. It will drop a bunch of vases for Potted Plants. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. Ability 6: Magnifying Grass Cannon costs 125 sun. It will drop a huge Magnifying Grass. When you click on it, it will target the nearest zombie/group of zombies and unleash a very powerful beam, which can't be prevented. It takes 50 sun to attack. It has 350 health, and it takes 90 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 6: Cob Cannon costs 750 sun. If you click on it, you can fire a insta-kill cob, with high explosion range. The Cob Cannon takes 1 minute to give out a new cob, so beware. It has 350 health, and takes 300 seconds to recharge. Ability 7: Flying Sunflower costs 150 sun. It will spawn a Sunflower in a Flower Pot plane, which will fly around the map and give you sun. It has 50 health and takes 20 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 7: Flying Marigold costs 150 sun. It will spawn a Marigold in Flower Pot plane, which will fly around the map and scatter coins and gems throughout the map, which can be collected just by your team. It has 200 health, and takes 25 seconds to recharge. Ability 8: Flying Gatling Pea costs 750 sun. It will spawn a potted Gatling Peashooter in a Pumpkin plane, which will fly around the map. The Gatling Pea is extremely strong. It has 50 health and takes 300 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 8: Flying Pea Cannon costs 400 sun. It will spawn a simple potted Peashooter in a pumpkin plane. It's not very strong, due to each pea doing 15 damage and 5 splash damage and having a medium fire rate. It has 150 health and takes 50 seconds to recharge. Ability 9: Garlic Drone costs 250 sun. The player will control a Garlic Drone, a Cactus' ability. It has 5 health and takes 60 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 9-A: Artichoke Drone costs 225 sun. The Artichoke Drone has 30 health, but is slower and deals less damage. It is also the alternate ability for the Cactus too. Alternate Ability 9-B: Star Drone costs 250 sun. The player will control a Star Drone, a Starfruit's ability. It has 10 health and takes 50 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 9-C: Star Rocket Drone costs 275 sun. The Star Rocket Drone has 30 health and has a laser as primary weapon that deals less damage but fires continuosly, meaning more damage per second. Ability 10: Plant Food Drop costs 250 sun. It will deploy a box of Plant Food. Plant Food powers up plants' attack and speed, but lasts only 30 seconds. Takes 120 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 10: Taco Drop costs 250 sun. It will deploy a box of Tacos, which increase maximum health by 50% until vanquished. Takes 90 seconds to recharge. Ability 11: Butter Strike costs 200 sun. It will deploy a bunch of butter in a medium area. Butter only stops zombies. It takes 90 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 11: Ice Bomb costs 200 sun. It will deploy a frozen bomb. Once exploded, it will do high damage, and freeze zombies. For some strange reason, butter stops zombies for more time. It takes 80 seconds to recharge. Ability 12: Power Zap costs 350 sun. For 10 seconds, the player will be able to zap zombies by holding ZR on them. Takes 100 seconds to recharge. Alternate Ability 12: Power Flame costs 150 sun. For 5 seconds, the plaer will be able to shoot fire at zombies by holding ZR on them. Takes 40 seconds to recharge. Category:Classes